Haven City Realm
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella is a Absolute High Priestess of All the Gods especially Chaos. She leaves Edward with a note that he and his family need to find her. Bella went to Haven City Realm where all beings live in harmony. But it is tradition for all outsiders to find their own way there. Several other different families where given the same instructions by their loved one now all travel and meet up


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Crossover: Twilight/Harry Potter/Vampire Academy/House of Night/Artemis Fowl/Percy Jackson/Avengers/Thor/Twitches/Las Vegas/Grey's Anatomy/Doctor Who/Heartland**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella is a Absolute High Priestess of All the Gods especially Chaos. She leaves Edward with a note that he and his family need to find her. Bella went to Haven City Realm where all beings live in harmony. But it is tradition for all outsiders to find their own way there. Several other different families where given the same instructions by their loved one now all travel and meet up and can they find their loved ones?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bella packs what she needs it is time for her to leave as it was tradition. Bella was the Absolute High Priestess of all gods and Chaos. She had been that way for a long time and had come to the real world to find her mate and that was Edward. She hadn't left before because she had to be sure be was her mate and now she was sure.

It was time for Edward and his family to make the journey and she was letting the Pack on the quest too as she found Angela Webber the High Priestess of Lady Hebe had found her mate in Jake. So they will begin the quest too. Leah was the High Priestess of Lady Hera and had found her mate with Ben Cheney and had left him a note.

Edward was on a hunt tonight with his family so Bella put a note on the kitchen counter and turned and picked up her bags. She teleports to Jacob's house where Angela and Leah were waiting and they leave their notes.

They disappear from Forks after that and too the palace in Haven City Realm where all beings lived in peace.

Bella magical put on her Absolute High Priestess Dress and her and Angela walk to the throne room. They meet with several others who had left their loved ones behind.

* * *

One was Temperance Brennan High Priestess of Athena who had left Booth and her team to find her with a letter saying they were needing to go on a quest to find her. She had bought her daughter Christine with her. It was against tradition to be married and have a child before the quest but she couldn't help it. Christine was looking around in wonder. She hugged Lance Sweets who had greeted her on her arrival. He was the High Priest of Lady Themis. That was why he wasn't dead the gods looked after their own.

* * *

Next was Tony DiNozzo who was the High Priest of Minerva. He left Ziva behind were he found her in Paris. Everyone else fought she was dead. But he knew and had Talia with him playing with Christine. He left a note to Ziva to go the NCIS and start a quest he couldn't help her with.

Abby High Priestess of Nox had been delighted to see Kate and hugged her tight. And Kate hugged her too. Kate was the High Priestess of Eris. They were all together again.

* * *

Richard Castle had left his family for them to do the quest they needed to do. He had left Alexis too for the quest it would do her good. He was the High Priest of Apollo. He had went with Jenny Ryan who also had to leave. Jenny was the High Priestess of Lady Paloma. Castle hoped that Kate would forgive him for leaving. He hoped.

* * *

Rose Hathaway had left everything behind to come home to Haven City and to fulfil traditions. She was the High Priestess of Hades since she had been back from death too many times to count and Hades was her father. When she arrives Mason met up with her in his corporal form he was happy to see her. Mason was the High Priest of the Goddess Bellona. Rose hoped Lissa and Dimitri would follow the quest with their friends around them.

* * *

Mackenzie St. James girlfriend of Ethan Chase the brother to the Iron Queen. She was the High Priestess of Titaness Metis. She left them all a note starting their quest. Mackenzie knew Ethan would be in a state that she was missing but she couldn't help it.

* * *

Rochelle Thallimar was the High Priestess of Zeus. She knew Ethan believed she was dead but she had left him a special note to go on a quest with the other guardians of time. She hoped he did well.

* * *

Katelyn McBride was the High Priestess of Hercules. She was a werewolf. She left her friends and mate behind to keep tradition. She hoped Trick would do well and her grandfather and friends. She hoped they could do the challenges to get here.

* * *

Ethan Wate had left Lena also with a letter for her family to find him. Ethan was the High Priest of Lady Tyche. Ethan had left a letter to Link to for him and Ridley to go with Lena and the rest. He hoped they did well.

* * *

Artemis Fowl had also left home and came back to Haven City Realm. It might be named the same as the People's main city but it was nothing like that. Artemis had kept a secret from his parents, siblings, Butler, Juliet and Holly that he was the High Priest of Lady Nemesis. Who was his actually mother and Hermes his father there essence were in his mortal parents when he was conceived. But he followed Nemesis more. Now leaving all he loved he hoped they followed him if they loved him enough to do the journey. He loved Holly but would she really follow him? That was Artemis's question.

* * *

Kayla Madison was a werewolf and she left her mate Lucas to come back to her city and tradition. She left her friends too that would need to follow too. Kayla was High Priestess of Lady Hera. Titaness of the Moon. Kayla hoped Lucas loved her enough to follow her.

* * *

Johnny had left Mavis and his 5 year-old son with Dracula. He hadn't told her he was leaving but left a letter. He hoped his zing would follow him even though she had too keep out of the sunlight. Johnny was the High Priest of the God Hermes. He hoped his God would bless all the questors travels.

* * *

Delinda had left Danny and the rest of her friends and met up with her adopted sister Nessa Holt in Haven City. Delinda was the High Priestess of Lady Ariadne and Nessa was the High Priestess of Lady Persephone. They hoped that their family and friends would do the quest.

* * *

Camryn and Alex left their parents and adopted parents so they could leave them to their quest. Camryn was the High Priestess of the Lord Helios. Alex was the High Priestess of Lady Selene. They hoped their family had what it took.

* * *

Anna Winterson had left her friends and father in Winter. She was sure as witches her friends would to the quest quickly. And her boyfriend would be with them. Anna was the High Priestess of Lady Psyche.

* * *

Darren Shan left his duties as a Vampire Prince to do his duties as a High Priest of Lady Phoebe. He hoped his mentor, girlfriend, nephew and sister would find him.

* * *

Pepper, Jane, Darcy and Laura Barton left their boyfriends/Husband to Haven City. Pepper knew Tony would go crazy without her she knew he would stop at nothing to find them. Pepper was the High Priestess of Lady Theia. Jane knew Thor wouldn't take her disappearance lightly she was the High Priestess of Thor. Not that he knew. Darcy was his Priestess of Lady Amphitrite she had started seeing Loki who was down on earth as punishment for his crimes. Darcy was going to ask the Absolute High Priestess to be Loki's High Priestess too. They all left notes for the Avengers. Wanda and Pietro had to leave too with the ladies as they were served the gods too. Wanda was the High Priestess of Lady Hecate. And Pietro was the High Priest of Lady Nike. Laura Barton was the High Priest of Lord Janus. She hated leaving her husband but it was necessary she took her children with her and they looked around in wonder. She hoped Clint would forgive her.

* * *

Amy Fleming left her husband Ty with Lyndy so her family could begin their quest. She hated taking Lyndy away from Ty but they had a quest to complete. She was the daughter of Poseidon by his essence in her father Tim but she was the High Priestess of Lord Triton.

* * *

Meredith Grey had left her friends to go to Haven City with her children. Derek was waiting for her he was not quite corporal. But sometimes he could become solid. He loved meeting Ellis. Meredith was happy with Derek being back at her side. Meredith was the High Priestess of Lady Hygieia and she worked at the local hospital so did Derek when he was solid. Meredith had given her friends a letter each to look for her. She hoped they would do well with the quest but they were Doctors. So she didn't know if they would come. But she could hope.

* * *

Morgan Riordan had left with her family for them to do this quest even though Hunter still wasn't as strong as he should be but this quest needed to be done. She was the High Priestess of Lady Circe and Lord Terminus. She hoped her daughter would see to it Hunter made it too her without killing himself.

* * *

Felix Volturi had left the Volturi was a note to find him he was the High Priest of Lord Ares. He greeted Didyme when he arrived and told her he left the note for Marcus. Didyme was the High Priestess of Lady Potina. Didyme hoped to see her husband again. She hoped, and hoped that he would succeed in his quest.

* * *

Zoe Nightshade had lived in Haven City since her 'death' she could have a corporal form here but she had to be careful it takes a lot of energy to stay corporal for long. She was the High Priestess of Lady Artemis. Charles Beckenorf and Silena Beauregard were here as well and where restricted like Zoey. Charles was the High Priest of Lord Hephaestus and Silena the High Priestess of Lady Aphrodite. Bianca di Angelo was here and so were Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew but they weren't Priests. Lee and Michael worked in the hospital and Bianca helped Zoe with her duties as she had once been a hunter of Artemis now she was the High Priest of Lady Diana. Percy was here as well and was the High Priest of Lord Poseidon he had left everyone behind with a letter for a quest for them and hopefully Rachel would issue the quest to find him.

* * *

Zoey Redbird was the High Priestess of Nyx and she had moved to Haven City and left the quest to her friends and lover James Stark. She hoped they would pass all the tests in the quest. But she knew it would be difficult for them with Sunlight. But she hoped they would remain safe. She left her Grandmother with a letter too and hopefully she would go with her friends to find her.

* * *

Clara Oswald, Donna Noble and Rose Tyler had left the Doctor. Donna and Rose a long time ago. Clara had bought back Amy and Rory for the Doctor and now he was busy with them. But she had left him with a quest and Donna and Rose had left a letter for Jack Harkness, Martha Jones and Mickey Smith. Clara was the High Priestess of Lord Thanatos, Donna was the High Priestess of Lady Mnemosyne and Rose was the High Priestess of Lady Bia. Now they waited for the Doctor to start his quest.

* * *

Luna Lovegood had left her husband Rolf Salamander so he could go on his quest. She was pregnant and he needed to do it now with their friends. Luna was the High Priestess of Lady Asteria. Neville was with her he was the High Priest of Lady Demeter. Fred was here in a corporal and non-corporal form. He was the High Priest of Loki with James Potter and Sirius Black. Remus Lupin was the High Priest of Lord Mimir. Lily Potter was the High Priestess of Lady Eros. Tonks was the High Priestess of Lord Krios. Severus was the High Priest of Hyperion. Regulus was the High Priest of Lord Ullr. Cedric was the High Priest of Lady Circe. Amelia Bones was the High Priestess of Lord Tyr. Alastor Moody was the High Priest of Lady Enyo. Susan Bones had come and she was the High Priestess of the Goddesses Horae. She was happy to see her Aunt again.

* * *

Now Harry was here he was the King of this realm and he had left a letter for the Weasley's to find him. His family had always been rulers of this realm. But his father didn't want the title of King. Now Harry had everyone gathered and Harry looked to his Arch Absolute High Priestess Isabella and she nodded to him to start.

"Welcome everyone back to Haven City. I trust you all have your loved ones on quests. You are to return to your duties here in Haven City. The rules of the quest are clear we can't interfere with their quest to find us. You may scry for them but not help them. So now settle back in to daily life. And welcome home", Harry says

Everyone bows but Bella and they leave for their quarters in the City.

"Bella will everyone be alright?" Harry asks

"Have faith my King. I must too have faith as my loved ones are also doing the quest. My love hopefully will for fill it", Bella says

"I hope my lover and friends will so alright too", Harry replies

Bella bows her head and leaves the King to his thoughts. Now she must sort out her thoughts…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
